Open your heart
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Mitsuki is caught up one day in her thoughts of her one true love: Mikey Simon


Authors note: Hey everyone, I was listening to the radio the other day, and I got to thinking about how perfect this song is describing the feeling Mitsuki feels about Mikey, and how her feelings are always rejected cause he pays more attention to Lily. Well, other than that, enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kappa Mikey, it is owned by Larry Schwartz. I also do not own the song Open your heart, it is owned by Maddonna.

**I see you on the street and you walk on by  
You make me wanna hang my head down and cry  
**

He spends all his time staring at her! Who? You ask, Lily. She may be my best friend, but sometimes I wish I had never met her. There he goes again, arrgghh! It makes me sooo upset. I could just burst into tears.

**If you gave me half a chance you'd see  
My desire burning inside of me  
**

I guess the fault is all mine, I mean if I would tell him how I feel, the problem would be solved, right? Who am I kidding? That'll never happen! He'd never love someone like me. All I wish for at night, is a second chance, a second glance, like that will ever happen…

**But you choose to look the other way  
I've had to work much harder than this  
For something I want don't try to resist me **

Then it happened…finally! Just after we had just got thru filming a latest episode of LilyMu, I was sure he was finally going to ask her out. I mean she had told me deep-down that she really adored him.

**Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

But, then he walked over to me and said, "Hey Mitsuki. Can I talk to you for a second?"

**I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes  
You look a little sad boy, I wonder why  
**

He was having trouble looking me in the face…I wonder why? Wait…was that a blush on his face? "Sure, Mikey." I say to him, trying to control my own blush, and failing miserably.

**I follow you around but you can't see  
You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice  
So you choose to look the other way  
**

"Hey…there's something I need to ask you." He says to me.

**Well, I've got something to say  
Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to  
**

"Yeah…I know, you and Lily are dating aren't you?" I ask crying.

**  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
**

"What! No, she hates me, you know that." He replies.

**  
Open your heart with the key  
One is such a lonely number  
**

"Then what is it you need to ask me?"

**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key  
**

"I've been talking to Lily lately…so I can do this…" He says to me, and leans up and kisses me.

**  
Don't try to run I can keep up with you  
Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to  
**

Fear, happiness, anxiety, and a million other emotions must have been running through me right then. It was more perfect than anything in existence. This moment belonged to me.

**  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key  
Open your heart with the key**

He was the best kisser ever (of course this was my first kiss ever). When we broke away he looked at me and said, "And another reason I've been talking to Lily is so that I can ask you out."

**Open your heart, I'll make you love me  
It's not that hard, if you just turn the key  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**

I smiled wider than I had ever done before, and exclaimed, "Yes! Of course I'll go out with you!"

He smiled back and said, "I love you Mitsuki."

"I love you, Mikey Simon."

**Open your heart to me, baby  
I hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key**


End file.
